undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 34
This is issue thirty-four of Low on Time, entitled: Try. Issue 34; Try The next day, all of the remaining survivors from the attack by the bandits, minus Kira, Grace, and Trent, sat together in the basement. All of them were either crying, close to crying, and some were emotionless. Kelly, Jake, and Paul sat in front of the survivors, who were waiting impatiently for reassurance or something to help them. Manning sat at the end, hugging his little brother as tight as he could. He had stopped crying, but only because he wanted to seem strong for his brother. Drew, and Trevin stood there, motionlessly watching the sobbing survivors. A crying Ella, a crying Julia, and a stubborn Ryker stood with each other, silently, just looking at each other with worried glances. Patricia, Vince, stood in the comfort of two other survivors, brothers, Dirk and his younger brother Brandon. Amanda, Olivia, and Ike sat together, the little Sam sitting on Olivia's lap, Olivia crying and hugging the young girl tightly. Nolan stood by himself, his bow and arrow by his side, just in case they came back. Kelly walked forward, looking back at Jake and Paul who nodded their heads. Kelly sighed, looking at the survivors who awaited her word. "Today, we lost some good people. They were our friends, brothers, sisters... mothers." "We won't ever forget them." Jake said, butting in. "Before we give y'all our future plans, can we just talk about who we lost today?" The group all nodded their heads, not much to be said by the group. "Let's start with Gisele." Paul said, walking forwards. "Nice lady, I remember finding her a couple of weeks ago on a supply run. She was scared, had a gun against her own head. Y'know, if you told me that when I grow up I'd be saving lives I'd tell you you're crazy. But, I was able to talk her down from doing the unthinkable, and she was able to make a full recovery, a fresh mind. Shame she had to die. Makes me regret not talking with her more after she got here." "How about Rachel?" asked Jake, looking at the group. "Within the third day of being here, Rachel, a girl my age, stumbled across this place. She was dying, and not of illness. She was so hooked on drugs, and she practically died before Kira resuscitated her." "And Jamie," Kelly said, eyeing the two brothers who were both clearly shaken up still. "We didn't have the opportunity to know her as well as we got to know the others, but, there is one thing certain about her. She was a dedicated mother; only wanting what was best for her kids. And for that, we thank her..." ---- In one of the bedrooms upstairs, Kira lied unconscious, Grace, tools in her hand, performing surgery. Trent sat by her side, holding onto Kira's hand. As Grace removed the piece of the bullet from her stomach, she looked back at Trent, before stitching her back up. "How is she, Doc?" Trent asked. Grace sighed, sitting down. "It's bad." "Bad?" he repeated, nervously. "Like, she's gonna die?" "That's not entirely true. It'll be hard, but I can fix her up... at a price." "A price?" "As far as I can tell, if I can finish this up, get the last fragment out... she'd be paralyzed for the rest of her life." Trent looked at Grace, not believing it. "She'll definitely become paralyzed?" "Not definitely. But there's a high chance. And if she doesn't become paralyzed, she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks, and with the threat of the bandits... I wouldn't take that chance." "So, what? You're saying we let her die?" "It might be what's best." "No." he said, firmly. "If this apocalypse wouldn't have came down there would be no question that we should save her. This should be no different." "I don't think that's up to us." ---- After it stopped snowing, Jake, Ike, Nolan, and Paul had took it outside to start shoveling the snow out of the way, in case they needed to make a quick escape. Kelly, Olivia, and Dirk watched over them from the porch, guns out, just in case there was a surprise attack. "Looks clear, ma'am." Dirk said, still observing the area. "Good. If you see anything, just shout." Kelly said, looking around. "I'll go check on the others." Kelly walked back inside, passing Ryker, who was just making his way outside. She continued to walk, not taking notice of him. She walked into the kitchen, where Sam and Oscar sat in the comfort of Julia. She made her way outside, where she saw Langston, Drew, and Brandon dragging the bodies of the deceased to the back of the farm, here the other graves were. Again, Trevin and Vince watched over them, making sure the bandits wouldn't come back. "Everything is looking quiet." Trevin said, catching her attention. "Good to hear." Kelly said. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine-- better than fine." "C'mon, Kel..." he started. "Don't pester me." she snapped back. "I'm fine." Kelly didn't wait for a response, instead she turned back around, and walked away. Trevin looked at Vince, worriedly, and quickly followed her. "C'mon, talk to me." he pleaded, following her inside. "There is nothing to talk about." "Yes, there is." he said, grabbing her shoulders, and turning her around. "Remember when I first got here? You... you were there when I was lost. You helped me. Let me do the same." Kelly looked Trevin in his eyes, she doesn't know if she can confide in him. She's only known him for two months, yet, she feels like she knows him better than her own family. She wants to trust him. "Fine." she muttered. Trevin smiled, bringing her into a tight hug. "Tell me anything." he said. ---- Manning sat with Ella in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Manning stared blankly at the ceiling, while Ella had her arm around him, trying to comfort him. "Do you wanna talk now?" she asked. "No." he simply said. "Please...?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "It might make you feel better. "Ella!" he snapped, turning towards her. "Please, stop. I'm in no mood to talk." ---- Trent sat by Kira's side still, rubbing his temples. He had been sitting there for so long, waiting for Kira to awake, but so far nothing has happened. Grace had refused to do the surgery, so Trent has been with her so he can get her approval to do it. He just wants to save her. He couldn't save Jeremy, Sean, Jessica, Emily, anyone he's cared about, and he doesn't want to lose one more. The door opened, and Amanda slowly walked in. He looked up at her, forcing a smile. "Hey," he said. "Hey," she said back. "Do you need anything?" Trent shook his head, "No thank you." "How about some company?" Trent nodded, and Amanda walked over to him. She slowly sat next to him. The two didn't know what to say to one another, as they had rarely talked in the past even though they've survived together for so long. The only time Trent can remember speaking to her, was when she comforted him when Jeremy died, all those months ago. "Listen," Amanda started, breaking the silence. "I know you're trying to help..." "Not you too." he said, standing up. "But," she said, standing up too. "If she doesn't die, she'll be paralyzed, and then she'd be screwed either way." "You don't know that!" "Trent, I do. And you know it too." "Why-- why can't we try?" he asked, looking at her. "Why can't we at least try to save her?" "I'm sorry, Trent, but I don't think it's possible." "How can you even say that?" A hand suddenly grasps Trent's hip. Both Amanda and Trent turn, and see the weak Kira looking at them. "Trent? Amanda?" she asked, looking at the two. "Hey, Kira." he said, getting on his knees next to her. "What-- what is going on?" "I'm sorry, Kira." Amanda said, looking at the two. "Grace isn't done with the surgery yet. We needed your permission to keep going." "W--Why?" she asked, closing her eyes, still visibly in pain. "There's a high chance you'll be paralyzed if it's successful." Trent said, grabbing Kira's hand. Kira's eyes shift from Trent to Amanda. She doesn't know what to say, or if she can say anything, for that matter. "I know it's hard." Amanda said. "But, you gotta make a choice now, or else you won't be able to make a choice." "C'mon, Kira." Trent said, looking at her, "Please, you gotta try." "I-I'm not sure if I can." she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "No, no, no, Kira. Please." he pleaded. "I don't know." "Trent," Amanda started. "No," Kira said, interrupting her. "It's my decision... and I'm ready-- to go." Amanda nodded, and left the room to get Grace. Trent got up too, but Kira grabbed onto his wrist. "Please... stay." Trent nodded, and sat back down. He tried to fight back the tears, as he rubbed Kira's head, in what would be her last moments. ---- Kelly sat with Trevin in the basement. She was crying her head in his chest, as he rubbed her head. "It's ok, let it out." he said. "I just don't get it." she cried. "I'm a nobody, and these people looked up to me. And then they died. They died..." "It's not your fault, there's no way you could've seen it coming." "But-- they looked up to me." she repeated. "I let them down, and now they're dead." "You did everything you could've. If it wasn't for you, they would've killed more of us." "And now Kira is dying, because I couldn't save her." she continued, not paying much attention to what Trevin had to say. "Listen to me, Kel." he said, turning the crying Kelly's head towards him. "This isn't your fault. None of this is." "I might've been able too..." "No, you couldn't have done anything. I know you think you could've, but I'm sorry, you couldn't have." ---- Ike, Nolan, Jake, and Paul were shoveling out the snow from the driveways still. Dirk, Ryker, and Olivia still watching the area surrounding them. As Jake shovels out a large batch of snow, he wipes away some sweat from his forehead, out of breath at this point. "Don't give up so easily man." Nolan said, still going. "We can't keep doing this. We'll keel over soon." he said. "But what if the bandits come back? We'll need to get the hell out of here as fast as possible." "Yeah, but what if we're out of breath and tired when they get here? We'll have no chance." "The others will though." "Guys," Ike said, looking at the two. "Just stop. We have to do this, can't we leave it at that?" "Fine by me." Nolan said. As Paul lifts his shovel to shovel out more snow, it's subsequently shot out of his hand. Paul looks up, seeing a couple of men with guns watching them. The other three look to where he's looking, and the sound of more gunshots fill the air. The four guys, without hesitation, started to run back, Dirk and Olivia covering them from the porch. A bandit took another shot at the group, and the bullet went right through Dirk's chest. As he fell, Olivia stared in shock at his body. As Jake, Paul, Ike, and Nolan reached her, Jake pulled her by the arm inside. Ryker quickly ran behind them, Paul pulling him to the ground, as bullets rippled through the house. Trevin, Julia, Oscar, Grace, Sam, Kelly, Trent, and Amanda soon entered the room, getting down with them. "What's happening?" asked Kelly. "They're fucking back!" spat Paul. Julia crawled over to Ryker, hugging him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He simply nodded his head, trying to focus his attention on breathing. "Ok." Jake said, trying to catch everyone's attention. "Follow me." Jake started to crawl into the next room, Olivia and Paul close behind him. Trent, Amanda, Sam, Julia, and Ryker soon followed them, not wasting any more time. Kelly, and Grace went to go next, before Oscar tugged on Kelly's ankle. "Where's Manning?" he asked. ---- Manning and Ella lied on the floor, huddled together as bullets rained over their heads. Ella was bleeding from her arm screaming in pain, as Manning tried of thinking of a plan. He looked over at her arm, and saw the blood getting over her, and he looked around for anything to stop the bleeding. Thinking fast, he took off his shirt, and quickly wrapped the bullet wound, trying to stop it. "Hold on, Ella." he said. Not seeing any other options at this point, he got on his knees, and grabbed Ella by the shoulders. He slowly pulled her into the hallway. When he got her away from the doorway, he let go of her, and quickly went around, looking at her. "I'll get you out of here, just try and keep quiet." he said, lifting her up. He got Ella over his shoulder, and turned around, now face to face with Kelly and Grace. "Is she okay?" Kelly asked. "She was shot in the arm. I wrapped her up, but we gotta get out of here." he said. "Where's my brother?" "He's safe downstairs with Jake." Grace said. Manning nodded, and Grace turned around. "Let's go." she said. As Grace started to jog down the hallways, Kelly and Manning close behind her, she is suddenly shot in the head. Kelly and Manning both stop in their places, and Manning nearly drops Ella, before catching himself. "Get down." she said, and Manning complies. Kelly and Manning both on their knees now, start crawling to the stairs. Manning, not forgetting about the now unconscious Ella, drags her along with him. ---- Vince, Patricia, Drew, Langston, and Brandon were running through the woods, being chased by a high amount of gunfire. Vince, being the only one with a gun out of the group, fired back at the group of bandits, to not much avail. A bandit who was close on their tail stops short, and aims his gun at the fleeing survivors. He takes a shot, and the bullet goes flying through Patricia's back, causing her to fall face first into the snow. Vince stops short, looking back at her, but is pulled on the shirt by Brandon, and he keeps going. Langston quickly led the pack, not thinking twice about going back for Kelly or anyone else. He has new responsibilities; getting these people to safety. ---- Kelly and Manning, still carrying Ella, get into the basement, where the group is hunkering down. Oscar looks up, seeing his brother, and immediately runs to him, hugging Manning. "What happened to her?" Jake asked, standing up. "Shot." Kelly said. "Where's Grace?" asked Olivia. "She didn't make it." she said, right away. As Manning set Ella down, Jake and Paul immediately started checking over her arm. The rest of the group looked at each other, as the gunfire outside is still heard. "Um... guys?" Trent asked. "What are we supposed to do?" Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Kira Fulton *Paul Alexander *Ike Dennis *Trent Jones *Amanda Dixon *Langston Otto *Julia Riley *Ryker Daniels *Trevin *Grace Rutherford *Nolan Fitzgerald *Manning *Oscar Manning *Sam *Drew Radke *Patricia Amador *Vince Dallas *Ella *Dirk *Brandon Deaths *Kira Fulton *Dirk *Grace Rutherford *Patricia Amador Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues